


Herzlos

by privxess



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, also, but u did sO THIS IS ONE BIG SIN, i use the word pet, its really mild tho, sorry mom i didnt mean to make u raise a horrorporn loving kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privxess/pseuds/privxess
Summary: Herzlos ; german for Heartless.You and Strade enjoy some fun together, although it may be a little more than one sided.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alright, anyways. this is my first time writing tortureporn and im sure my parents are disappointed in the kid they raised. anyHOW ON WITH THE STRade, because i love this dumb murderer so much.

You shift in the dark, crawling weakly across the mattress in the corner of the room to the dog dish Strade has left you, filled with stagnant, foul tasting water.  He only put water in it after you begged him to stop giving you beer, he made you work for it though. You shudder at the memory,

(He picked you up off the mattress and held you down on the floor. Zip ties quickly bound your wrists together, already irritating the days of rope burn he had previously given you. You sobbed pathetically, trying to writhe away because you just wanted _water_ and you had to do this for a basic human need? He said that he wanted to give you some pleasure, something to remind you that he was in control of everything you felt. You tried to squirm away but he grabbed your thighs and pulled them close, reaching behind himself to grab his favorite knife. Why did he seem so partial to using it on you? He slowly cut deeply into your inner thighs, before pushing one finger inside of the cuts and multiple finger inside of you and you cried for hours, trying to squirm away from him out of pure instinct but only to have that excite him more. Only to end up with him flipping you over and holding your hips up, fucking you roughly from behind, while you sobbed under his touch.)

your neck straining from the metal collar, connected to the metal chain attached on the floor, keep you placed on the mattress whenever Strade leaves you down here. You lap at the water, feeling degraded like an animal and less like a human by the day.  You scoot backwards and sit up, trying to stretch as much as your body will allow you to. Your legs are covered in lacerations that Strade has yet to let heal, it hurts to even move them, let alone stretch. You curl your toes, before a sharp pain shoots through your leg, causing you to let out a cry of surprise that you automatically regret making.

(Why did you do that? Why do you even keep trying to do things like this? You know Strade is going to hear you no matter what noises you make, it’s no use anymore.)

You try to stay silent, quickly picking up the thin cover, curling into a ball, and throwing it over yourself. It’s childish, you know it is, but you aren’t ready to see Strade. Not at all. You level your breathing try to stay quiet, but soon you hear heavy footsteps above you and you almost burst into tears from that alone. The basement door swings open and the footsteps that stomp on the staircase have you shaking under your sheet. You try to pretend like you aren’t there, wish away to a happy place. The beach. Your old house. A real bed. Instead you hear Strades voice call out for you. “Haustier?” He asks, a small hint of laughter in his voice, you swear you can hear that smile in his voice. The one he used to befriend you so many nights ago, it makes you want to throw up on the spot. “Come out of hiding, I have a surprise for you!” A loud laugh follows, as you try to track his footsteps around the room, before your cover is suddenly ripped from atop of you. “I found you~!” He even mocks, your gaze following up to his face. “I didn’t know you liked to play Hide and Seek, you should have told me sooner! But we can play later, maybe I’ll even let Ren play with us!” He laughs down at you, tussling your already messy hair.

In his hand though, he holds a silver dish, much like the one he lets you drink from. You stare at him, a blank look crossing your face. The number of things that could be inside the dish runs through your brain,

(Acid, Gasoline, an eyeball, Nails, anything you think he can use to kill you.)

but instead, Strade walks over to where the chain meets the post and unclips the it. “I brought you something other than an energy bar today! Ren didn’t eat all his dinner, so I figured that you might want it.” He smirks, sitting down on the floor and placing the dog bowl between his legs. Did you mention he makes you feel like an _animal_ , because he does. “Come, eat.” He orders, leaning back on his hands as you crawl off the mattress slowly ease your way over to him.

You feel like crying, simply from how broken you feel, that you resort to eating food out of a bowl, doing whatever Strade tells you. You put your hands around the bowl to keep it in place while you scarf down the food as fast as possible. You can barely taste it, it feels so good though, it’s more like sloppy joe mix than anything, and its cold.

(Don’t lie to yourself, the coppery taste in the food is one you know too well. You know you’re eating some kind of half cooked meat, human, knowing Strade. It tastes like blood, but you’re too fucking hungry to stop eating it as fast as you are.)

But god, does it taste good. Strade brings a hand up to rub your head, fingers treading through your hair. Mutters of German words leave his lips as he watches you eat, but as you finish, lost in the bliss of the food, he sharply pulls your hair and you let out a loud moan. That’s your second regret and you’ve been awake for _less_ than an hour.

(Why did you do that. Why did you moan, of all things? Of everything else to do, of any other body function you moaned for Strade)

Looking anywhere but his face, you can feel his eyes bore into you. “What was that, huh? Do you really enjoy this _that_ much, buddy? How _interesting…_ ” He taunts, fumbling with his belt buckle. You try not to think about what’s about to happen to you, try to wish yourself in some other place but here. You think about everything you left back home, all of your friends, the ones who you told Strade you haven’t seen that often so he’d pity you. How are they not looking for you, how did nobody find you yet…You think of your pet fish, who also is now probably dead too. It makes you feel a little bitter, that Strade let your fish die.

You zoned out completely, only coming to when you feel him brush his cock against your lips. You try to recoil and back away from him, but his grip on your hair only brings you closed to him, this time pushing against your mouth more forcefully. You open your mouth, looking up at him as hot tears sting your eyes. You don’t want this, you don’t want this and for a moment you remember that you’re a human being with feelings and emotions. _You don’t have to take this_.  You pull away sharply, only managing to get your face centimeters away from him, but far enough to have him stare down at you with a displeasured look. “I-I don’t wa- “You try to say, but instantly Strade is pulling a fistful of your hair and your face collides with his chest. Your hands wrap around his chest, fear washing over you. You keep overstepping your boundaries tonight and it’s going to kill you. This is going to get you killed.

Before the rest of your thoughts can process, Strade’s arm shoots down, picking up his favored hunting knife and putting the cool metal to your face. “You didn’t forget who you belong to, did you? The power I hold against you; did you really forget that easily?” He asks, tilting your head back further and causing the knife to knick your cheek.

Although you struggle, it’s futile, as you give him pleading eyes. “Imsorry Imsorry, I didn’t mean it, I can make it up to you!” You whimper, the knife dropping to your collar bone to slice deep into the thin skin. A scream falls pasts your lips and you can barely contain the next one, as the knife plunges into the space between your shoulder blades. “Strade _please_!” You sob, feeling him twists the knife around, before pulling it out, blood gushing down your back from the space previously occupied.

“Are you ready to behave now?” He smiles down at you, twirling the knife in one hand, the other still wrapped around your hair. “You still wanna act defiant, but in the end your keep begging for me. It makes me really excited, ya know?” Strade hums, pushing your face back down to his cock, wasting no time before he pushes it pasts your lips again. This time though, you take it, whether it’s simply because of the pain or something else, but you let him do as he pleases.

You allow your tongue to lie flat as he pushes deeper into your mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat with ease. Without fighting, you let your eyes roll up to look at him, the blissful expression across his red face doesn’t give you much satisfaction, the tears spilling over as you fight the urge to look away from him. He simply stares down at you, panting, like you’re no longer the only animal, before bringing the knife to the other shoulder. You don’t have time to prepare yourself for the stab of the knife, groaning around him inside of your mouth, nails scratching up and down his back, which only further egg him on. You can feel him thrusting deeper into your mouth, hitting your gag reflex involuntarily, but it causes you to retch.  The food from before rises up to your throat and you have to swallow that, but also around Strades cock, which forces your mouth to close more around his cock. When you do, he lets out a guttural noise, before he cums down your throat, muttering praises of German to you, his grip on your hair releasing as you pull off of him with a quiet _pop_.

Releasing your grip of his back, you slump to the floor with a small whimper of pain. You’re still bleeding quite a bit, but Strade doesn’t seem to mind as he puts himself back in his pants and adjusts his belt. “You did good today, but you acted up a lot, buddy! Maybe it was because I gave you _people_ food but I guess we can just sick to energy bars!” He chirps happily, picking you up off the floor, and your legs wrap around him, because as much as you want to hate him, you seek both his protection and approval. You hold him tightly as he carries you, because you also didn’t realize how far away you strayed from your bed in general, but mainly because he feels warm against you right now, something comforting.

“Msorry…” Either he doesn’t hear you or ignores you, setting you back down on the mattress, although you cling to his leg while he clips your collar back to the chain. Even after what he did to you today, and every other day on top of this, although you didn’t want him to come down to see you, you don’t want him to leave you.  He gives you a once over before kicking you in the stomach, causing you to flop back on the bed, landing on your back as he briefly disappears.

He returns fast though, holding an unmarked bottle as he flips you onto your back. “Can’t have you’re your cuts getting infected!” He chides, quickly coating all of your cuts in alcohol. You cant fight the urge to let out screams of pain, curling into a ball once he’s done, the stinging still lingering even once it’s over. “Tomorrow we’re gonna have lots of fun, since today you wanted to act like you have no manners! Silly liebling, thinking they can get away with anything.” And with that, Strade walks to the staircase, shuts the lights off, and leaves you alone in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> german word index;  
> Haustier - Pet, domestic animal  
> Liebling - Love, Darling 
> 
> anyhow though, im glad u read this whole thing, props to yall.


End file.
